


Funny And Weird Reveals

by MidnightKitty13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Reveals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitty13/pseuds/MidnightKitty13
Summary: Just random reveals I wrote. They are already posted on Fanfiction.net, under my username there, MidnightKitty13.





	1. Bets

A girl with bright blue eyes and black hair that seems blue, was talking to a boy dressed as a cat. His two fake cat ears sat upon his messy blond hair. He had a mask on his face.

A crowd of student surrounds them.

Another girl with blond hair and blue eyes walked up to them. A more timide girl with red hair and green eyes followed closely behind her “friend”.

“It makes sense that the two most lamest people I know would get together, Maritrash and the dirty alley cat.” the blonde said loudly.

“Oh so you two are dating.” the moviestar with white hair and pale blue eyes smirked.

“Amberly, we are not dating!” the one that the blonde referred to “Maritrash” said.

The cat themed superhero snickered, obviously planning something.

“It seems that Cat Noir thinks differently. After all, he did come and visit you in broad daylight.” Amberly pointed out her pale blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

“So, Chloe if Marinette and I are the worst couple you have seen, would that mean Ladybug and Adrien are the best couple you have ever seen?” the superhero asked with a grin.

Alya, who made the Ladyblog, was filming the whole thing. Everyone knows Amberly loathes Chloe, the stuck up blonde brat.

“Of course. But that would never happen because Adrien loves me.” Chloe said not suspecting what’s about to happen.

“Ready, purrincess?” Cat Noir asked.

Marinette thought for a second then nodded.

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette said at the same time Cat Noir said, “Plagg, claws in!” 

A pink light surrounded Marinette and a green one surrounded Cat Noir. In their place was Ladybug and Adrien. Both of them were smirking at Chloe’s expression to notice that Alya just broadcast their secret identities to Paris.

“Cloe~ You owe me 50 euros.” Sabrina said, quickly turning from the shy, silent girl to and smug one. She held out her hand.

“But...But you didn’t win the bet yet! Amberly is not Winter!” The blonde said, quickly regaining her usual attitude.

“Arctic, this is too priceless to pass. Let’s howl!” Amberly said. 

A light blue light surrounded her and in her place stood Winter.

“OMG! MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!” Alya finally unfroze and shouted at the poor superhero.

“Bolt?” Winter asked.

In response Adrien turned back into Cat Noir and quickly left with ladybug closely behind.

“Wait for meeeeeeeee!” Winter followed them.

 

**Bonus Scene**

“Marinette doesn’t even act like Ladybug! Same with Adrien! He doesn’t even like cat puns! Amberly can’t be Winter they… never mind they act the same.”

Laughter came from Winter’s partners, who were watching the video. Of course they were mad at first because everyone now knew who they were, until Choe was giving reasons why they be the same people. 

“Not funny!” Winter glared at the two laughing superheros.


	2. Plagg... Thank you

It wasn't Adrien’s fault that he had to go back to school, after the school day was done. It was also not his fault that before going back that he had a photoshoot. So, Plagg didn't have to react or do what he did. Adrien is currently hidden in an alley, hiding from fangirls and well, everyone. Though he wouldn't mind if Ladybug found him.  
Before 

A blonde, green eyed teen was rushing up the stairs of his school. Soon he tried to silently to slip into a classroom, unnoticed. But unfortunately for him, a blonde blue eyed girl saw him.  
“Adrikins! There you are. I thought you weren't going to come and leave me here with these peasants.” Chloe, the mayor’s daughter said while latching on his arm.  
Everyone else in the room groans. Chloe always thinks that she better than everyone else because her father being the mayor. Her father also spoils her rotten.  
Adrien puts his bag on the floor and sat on a chair next to it. He waved to his classmates, and they responded with waves, smilies, or scattered hellos.  
Of course this is when Plagg messes up.   
Marinette just sneezed, and tiny sneeze.   
“Bless you.” Plagg said from Adrien’s bag.  
“Thank yo-”Marinette started.  
“Hey, Adrien! You have a polite bag.” Amberly said, “ That should be a club!”  
“A bag club? Filled with designer bags?” Chloe asked.  
Groans came from many people.  
“Yes that would make such a great club. No, a secret club. Where we tell our deepest secrets.” Amberly practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.  
Surprisingly, everyone considered it, except Marinette and Adrien. Most of them nodded their heads.  
“Well have a lie detector to make sure no one is lying.” Amberly continues happily, “ And we could start now! I have the lie detector with me now.”  
“It would be interesting.” Alix said.  
“Can I borrow that lie detector?” Alya asked.  
Most people looked confusingly at Alya.  
“So I would be able to find Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s secret identity.” Alya quickly explained. “And Winter’s too.”  
“Sooooo~ Adrien. Why did your bag talk?” Amberly asked trying to look super innocent.  
“It was my phone.” Adrien tried lying.  
A loud beep suddenly filled the room.  
“ Liar! Tell the truth.” Amberly looked super smug.  
“When did you active the-”  
“When Alya asked to borrow the lie detector. Now answer!”  
“I don’t know.”  
BEEEP.  
“Adrien… Is it so hard to tell the truth?”  
“It was my… cat.”  
BEEEEP.  
“What?! I think your detector is broken.” Adrien was confused, because technically Plagg is a cat.  
“It isn’t.”Amberly looked annoyed.  
“Kid, there is no use hiding it. He is Chat Noir.” Plagg, the annoying cat kwami, floated out of Adrien’s bag.  
“Knew it!” Two voices holled at once.  
“Marinette! I TOLD YOU!” Alya continued to be loud.  
“See Arctic? I told you, I would be able to reveal Cat Noir’s identity!” Amberly looked extremely smug.  
“PLAGG!” Adrien grabbed the little god out of the air, grabbed his bag and bolted like a pack of akumatized victims were behind him. Everyone, save Amberly and Alya, looked in shock.   
It took them around a minute to realized what just happened.

Bonus Scene

To say that Tikki was mad was the understatement of the year. She was pissed. Enough to want to strange Plagg until he turns white. So, she followed Adrien to the boy’s bathroom and heard him chew out Plagg.  
“You planned this!” Adrien yelled at the non caring god.  
“Of course I did. Did you see there-” Plagg started.  
Lets just say Plagg and Adrien learned something that day… Do not make Tikki pissed off. Or you WILL regret it. A lot.


	3. Ice Cream

It was a nice sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky. If there were any they were a nice fluffy white. There was also a super nice breeze. So it was a really nice day, a perfect day where nothing could go wrong. Well that was Amberly’s train of thoughts were. Until the akuma, ruined her day. 

It was an ice cream akuma. A child at that. The child was dressed in a nice sundress with ice cream designs on it. Her hair was a chocolatey brown. Her eyes were the same colour as pistachio ice cream. She was holding an empty ice cream cup. The ones you use if you don't want to have a cone.

“I am Pistachio! And because my brother ate my pistachio ice cream I will turn everything into pistachio ice cream.” The akumatized child shouted.

Ooookkkkaaaayyy? This was one weird akuma. Amberly thought.

She rushed for cover, like everyone else, and when alone she said, “Arctic, lets howl!” 

In a couple of seconds in the place of Amberly stood Winter. She quickly jumped on a roof and surveyed the situation. To her surprise the akuma was turning everything into ice cream.

Wow… She must REALLY like pistachio ice cream.  
Agreed.  
What if… you won’t be mad…  
Arctic? What are you saying?   
Nothing! Ladybug’s here. And Chat Noir.  
It’s Cat Noir.

“Well this is-” Cat started.  
“No! Puns!” Winter quickly interrupted. She does not want to hear puns today. She started to say puns, because of that stupid pun loving cat boy. And she does NOT like puns at all.  
“Akuma?” Ladybug asked.  
“Empty ice cream cup.” Winter told them, “I was there when she was akumatized.”

The building the were standing on collapsed when it turned into ice cream. That’s when the day went from bad to worse. 

There is one thing you need to know, Amberly loves pistachio ice cream… so does Arctic. But he can’t have any cause he’ll make Am mad. Because he can only eat ice cream from her house. Not where else. And the pistachio ice cream from her house belongs to Amberly. It's an unspoken rule that everyone knows. That is why Arctic did what he did.

ICE CREAM!  
Winter face turned white as her hair, “ARCTIC! DON’T! YOU! DARE!”

A pale blue light surrounded Winter… and she detransformed. To everyone’s surprise. Mostly Hawkmoth’s. Alya was delighted, she was there when it happened and she was the only one who was filming. Arctic flew into the ice cream, his white colour standing out among the green.

Amberly lunged and grabbed the empty ice cream cup and broke it.

“Close your mouth and devilise this akuma, Ladybug.”

After

“I’m gonna kill you Arctic!” Amberly yelled chasing after her kwami in the streets of Paris. A lot of reporters were chasing her, Alya in the front of them. She was probably the fittest reported there.


	4. Alya The Lie Detector

“What’s up peps? Reporting to you live it’s your favorite blogger Alya! Today Ladybug and Winter agreed to give us an interview.” Alya was sitting down at the top of the Eiffel tower.

“Psss! Ladybug! If she gets to annoying, can I pitch her of the Eiffel?” Winter staged whispered.

Ladybug just facepalmed, “If you do that I’ll throw you into the river!”(Random AN, What is that river called?)

“Don’t worry LB! It was just a joke!... Can you throw me into the river when this is done?” Winter said cheerfully.

“Ok! Do you always act like that?” Alya asked, starting the interview.

“Nope! But I have a feeling about how this is going to end.” Winter replied.

“Do you know each other's identities?” Alya asked.

“No.” Ladybug said, while Winter said, “Yep!”

“Are you always cheerful, Winter?” Alya asked.

“No… Why would you think that?” Winter asked.

“No reason… Now for the real question… Ladybug are you Marinette Dupain Cheng?” Alya smirked, clear pleased with herself.

“WHAT?! NO OF COURSE NOT!” Ladybug was breathing heavily, her face white as a sheet.

Beeeeeep.

Winter winces, due to her enhance hearing it was painful.

“HA! KNEW IT! YOU CANNOT KEEP A SECRET FROM YOUR BEST FRIEND!” Alya got up and a victory dance. “Don’t think you're off the hook Winter! Are you Amberly?”

“No.” Winter answered, well Arctic did anyways. They planned this before Amberly gave Alya the lie detector. But Arctic decided to ignore the rest of the plan. “I'm her Kwami, Arctic. If you give me Pistachio ice cream I could do a reveal…?” The little traitor gave a deal.

“Deal! I'll give you two big tubs of your ice cream.” Alya said, “If you reveal right now.”

Arctic didn't answer, he just detransformed Winter into him and Am. And, boy was Am pissed.

“Arctic… you little traitor wolf kwami god. You are going to pay for this.” Amberly said in a calm tone of voice.

Bonus scene  
“Thanks for letting me hide out here.” The white wolf kwami said.

“No prob! It was fun seeing Am’s face.” Alya said, “when do you think she's going to cool down?”

“No idea...Whatever. This benefits both of us. You get to learn anything about the miraculous that you want to and I'm safe from Amberly rage.”


End file.
